


Picking up the shards

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alien Biology, Alien Mythology/Religion, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Building trust, Conflict of Interests, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jaelousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Psychological, Seeker Trines, Sibling Bonding, Some Humor, Torture, courting, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After clearing up the missunderstanding are Sunstreaker and Skywarp trying to build out a relationship, but not everyone is happy about this development and will do anything to gain what they want. </p><p>Meanwhile  both sides have a hard time trying to come to a conclusion about their standing regards the new situation and also other things. Skyfire is determinded to win back Starscream, but someone is continously standing in his way while Eject is trying to make his twin understand how he could love a Decepticon from all Transformers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...first time I wrote out a number of reviews I need and it gets done in one day. Thanks I truly aprechiate it so here is the starting chapter for the follow-up of 'Wait...I WHAT!' and as you can see by the taggs things are still going downhill. 
> 
> I will post other pairings up when they are decided during writing and sorry for making some characters act like slag, but I needed to do it for the story's shake, till now from Tranformers I only found a huge dislike for M.E.C.H. which is understandable. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: sorry if updating will take a while something is wrong with the interned connection on my laptop so I need to transfer the chapters I write to a Word document from the family computer to be able to post it up here. XP just can't fully read the Word of Windows 7...and on Satturday my sister will have her engagement party (yeah my dad can pull her of his list of never marrying daugters) so I might end up with rather little free time...

The trip back to the Ark went on silently, the nervousness and fear of failing had disappeared, but the feelings of confusion were still all too present. Sunstreaker was determined to do his best to make the relationship work even though he was not sure how they would manage, but they both agreed that they can’t let their sparkling suffer due to them. Sideswipe was not looking forth to visit Ratchet in the med bay, but only because his brother landed himself in a relationship with a Seeker did not mean that he immediately trusted that they would not cause them harm so short after the whole incident, though he will surely never again use jet judo. Blaster on the other hand was still trying to figure out if he had done the right thing to allow Eject to continue his relationship with Rumble, but he hoped that with the rules it would be fine and he could really not do anything against how happy his creation had looked at the news while Skyfire was making up plans how to make Starscream come back to him.

 Upon their landing they were immediately approached by Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz who ushered them into the med bay though it was evident that they all relaxed when seeing only small wounds on one of them while the others were mostly unharmed.

 “It seems as if you managed to explain.” Ironhide said while Ratchet looked over Sideswipe’s wounds.

 “Yeah, never knew that I would be one cycle terrified by Starscream.” Sides said while flinching, why was it that Thundercracker managed to do this more painlessly then their medic?

 “It was not easy, but we will try to get into a relationship…even if I don’t know how.” Sunstreaker said while staring at his servos when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder plate, looking up he come optic to optic with his Prime.

 “I have sent a call to Cybertron, Elita will be here in a few orbital cycles and I’m sure that she could help you with some tips.” Optimus said in his most reassuring tone before looking thoughtful. “Now that we have explained the misunderstanding we only need to find a way how to convince Megatron to leave you alone and to make arrangements for at least a temporary truce.”

 “I think that this won’t be a problem Prime” Blaster spoke up which made the other mechs who had not been with them turn towards the tape-deck.

 “What do you mean?” Ratchet asked while finishing Sideswipe up.

 “Due to the lack of Decepticon’s who are able to fight Starscream requested that beside the Canoeheads also two other Trines come to Earth, but it seemed that in the end also a third joined. Not sure who all of them are we were on our way out when they arrived, but there was a lot’s of screaming and banging commin from the mad bay.” Blaster finished his explaining at which Optimus nodded, he was sure that after finding out what an angry Trine could do would not even Megatron risk going against five Trines and his Third in Command.

 “That is partly good to hear.” Ratchet said as he could imagine the reactions given by those wounded by the Commanding Trine at the sight of more Seekers.

 “Yes, but I think Skywarp is also worried how the other Cons beside the Seekers and Soundwave will react.” Sunstreaker said as he remembered the few impressions he got through their bond.

 “We are also not sure how the others swing with the whole situation…” Jazz trailed off, after the call from Megatron and the explaining several of the others either went out again or returned to their quarters and have not left or returned so it was hard to gauge how they thought about the whole thing. Well excluding Red Alert who was locked up in his quarters drawing up one emergency plan after another, Ratchet said that he would give him one more joor before calling Swoop and have him break the door down so that he can sedate the Security Chief…for his own health.

 “Great, even more complications…” Sunstreaker groaned, if things should ever turn out right he will make sure that his offspring never acts recklessly regards things to land in such a situation.

 “Yeah” Jazz agreed as he looked over at the medical berth where Prowl laid, his logic circuits frizzed as he tried to figure out how to deal with the situation and what would be right. Well at least he was resting now and after he wakes up he will try to help him find a solution.

Jazz himself was partially fine with the situation, Sunstreaker did not know what he was doing and neither him nor Skywarp could get out of this, well they could so the saboteur appreciated that the Seeker after understanding that it was not intentional did not pick the easy way out. He knew that with them having picked the harder path they would need a huge deal of support and he was willing to give that to them no matter against how many of his friends he needs to stand up.

 He feared that this will be inventible.


	2. The Trines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Seeker names are made up for we never got a name for them

**_Three joors earlier…_ **

Starscream watched as the Autobots separated from them in the hallway, though he still noticed the annoyed look Skyfire was sending Soundwave who stood close beside him, he also felt a trace of annoyance from Thundercracker through their Trine-bond. Looking over he saw his third glare after the retreating Shuttle, his wings raised to show his displeasure. This made the SIC shutter his optics in confusion then usually was the blue flyer the most composed of the three of them when it come to their tempers, he would have to talk with him after they had made all the needed arrangements for Warp’s shake. He was not fond of the idea to give the Autobot a chance, but he understood also where Warp was now standing, he could not fight his own core programming which now that it turned out that the potential mate would not be abusive drove the dark Seeker to finish the bond as well as…

“Warp, is this really fine with you and I’m not talking about the programming.” he whispered to his Trine mate as they made their way to the hall where the other four Trines would be arriving, it seemed that the Enforcers were visiting the Apostles in their temple when the message ended and wanted to join in.

“I…I’m not sure what I truly want, but…Star, he is just as scarred as I am and just as lost…we…we need to give it a try.” Warp said carefully and Starscream knew that he was serious, but also seeking reassurance that he made the right decision, then those were the only times the prankster called him ‘Star’ and not ‘Screamer’ or ‘Screamy’. “I also know that I could easily get out with letting you and TC kill him, but he really did not know what he brings down at us and maybe i…if Primus is merciful to us he could turn out to be a good mate and creator…” Starscream nodded and hugged the other close, he will keep a close watch on the pair till the yellow mech had proven that he can be left alone with Warp, even if it means that he has to deal with more than one Autobot, but at least this might take his processor about the mess his own feelings were. 

It took not long to find the other Trines then it seemed as if they had right after arrival set out to find them. Sunstorm immediately rushed to his older brother while thanking Primus that they could see each other again the blue Seeker finally losing the tenseness in his frame, Acidstorm and Sandstorm meanwhile went to greet the other Trine-leader while Ramjet gave a nod. The others stood back before all attention went to Skywarp who fidgeted a bit at the sudden attention, but he was ready to block the path should the Apostles decide to not wait for an explaining and go after the Autobots, he was sure that neither of that group knew about the deadly skills of that group.

He did not need to wait long for the angry shrieks to come. 

“WHAT IN…” though Thundercracker tightened his hold on his little brother.

“Calm down Suns, we got a full confirmation that he had no clue that he was performing the our courting ritual.” TC said in a stern tone to get through to his little brother who ceased struggling in his arms and stared up at his brother as if he would have said that Primus loved rust sticks.

“How can you misinterpret our courting ritual?” asked a disbelieving Assault, his wings somewhat dropped in his confusion.

“You mean to say they had no fragging clue what they did!?” Thrust spluttered, he was in constant panic when those slagging twins started their attacks and now he is told that they had NO FRAGGING CLUE THAT THEY WERE COURTING THEM!

“At least they were not planning for a Seeker harem.” Dirge chimed in before getting slapped over the helm by his Trine leader.

“They…kind of saw our courting ritual as a fighting technique…” Starscream said with a vented sigh as the other Seekers stared now at him in utter disbelief.

“How in the name of our Merciful Creator could they see a dance as a fight?” Iceglister, one of Sunstorm’s Trine-mates asked, he could not get his processor around this notion.

“We don’t know it, but would certainly explain the embarrassingly crude way they did it.” Thundercracker answered as he finally let go of his younger brother.

“Somewhat dim-witted that mech.” Black Death huffed while looking over at Assault who nodded in agreement.

“Which of them was it?” Ramjet asked while turning back to Warp who slightly turned his helm towards where Sunstrom stood and the other bit back a groan while his second and third shuddered.

“If that fledgling comes out with a bright paint job will we be careful when babysitting.” Thrust mumbled in despair.

“We should now go inform Lord Megatron.” Sandstorm said as he looked over at Soundwave who observed the elite flyers from the end of the hall, the TIC nodded while the Trine leaders separated from their comrades and joined him.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

The door to the medical bay swished open at which all noises died down in the room, movements freezing in motion as several bright optics stared at the entering TIC, but they were not fully looking at him, but at the five Seekers behind him.

**_GGGGGYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!_ **

Come several frightened screams filled the mad bay which were soon followed by loud, clanging noises as several of the patients attempted to get a large distance between themselves and the Seekers as possible, which was not much. Many even aggravated their injuries like this or got even more as they attempted to even scramble over each other in their terror filled panic.

“You two certainly did a number on them.” Sandstorm noted approvingly while Starscream had a little trouble to hold back his proud smirk, he was sure that for quite a while will no one question why he was still Megatron’s SIC.

Also speaking about the warlord, he had just found where he was sitting, rigidly.

“Well, they will now certainly listen to what we have to propose to them.” Starscream replied as the group strode into the room, ignoring the new noises of fright and metal hitting metal.


End file.
